Julius Patterson and Paulette Hite
Real Names: Julius Patterson and Paulette Hite Aliases: Collete Hoop, Pauletta Price Wanted For: Murder, Armed Robbery, Assualt, Parole Violation Missing Since: September 10, 1991 Case Details: On September 10, 1991, Philadelphia detective Pat Brennan received three phone calls from a convicted rapist named Julius Patterson. He claimed that he and his girlfriend, Paulette Hite, had murdered two people. One murder was committed in 1986 and the other in 1988. Shockingly, he revealed that one of the victims was his own sister. He also gave an address at where she was allegedly buried. Brennan was certain that he was telling the truth. Detectives went to the address given by Patterson. He claimed that his sister's body was buried in the basement; he told them to look for a discoloration in the cement. Under a carpet, they found a discoloration. At that same moment, Brennan received another call from Patterson. He claimed that Hite was at a motel in New Jersey. He demanded to know if she had been arrested. When Brennan asked him to call back, he agreed; however, they never heard from him again. Back at the residence, detectives broke through the cement in the basement and found human bones. Police learned that from 1984 to 1986, Patterson and Hite had lived in the residence and had been taking care of his twenty-six-year-old sister, Jessie Jean, who was deaf, blind, and mute. Family members claimed that they had last seen her in July of 1986. Testing would later confirm that the bones belonged to Jessie. It is believed that she was killed so that Patterson and Hite could steal her social security benefits. Investigators tried to identify the second alleged victim, whom Patterson identified as "Gordie". They learned that during the 1980s, an Alzheimer's patient named Hall Luther Gordon had been under the care of Patterson and Hite. Hite apparently made her living providing home care for the elderly. She had met Gordon at a local boarding house. He was last seen in July of 1986. At around the same time, his two caretakers moved away from the neighborhood. Similar to Jessie, it is believed that Gordon was killed for his social security benefits. The last known pictures of Patterson and Hite were taken in August and September of 1991 by a bank surveillance camera. It is believed that over a ten year period, the two stole over $150,000 from their victims. FBI investigators later tracked the fugitives to a motel in New Jersey. They learned that the couple had moved out just a week earlier. The two were last seen in Philadelphia in September of 1991, when they robbed and assaulted a friend of Patterson's. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the April 21, 1993 episode and was updated on November 17, 1993. No photographs of either victim were shown during the broadcast. Results: Captured. A former employer of Paulette Hite called the telecenter and gave her address to police. After the location was staked out, both Hite and Patterson were arrested. After the arrest, Patterson led police to an abandoned warehouse in north Philadelphia where he told police he dumped Gordon's remains. Police records show that remains were found in 1989 in the warehouse and that they are now believed to be his. Three weeks later, Patterson led police to an area where he claimed to have hid a third body. Suddenly, he assaulted an officer and fled the scene. Three days later, he was re-captured at a bus stop, still wearing severed handcuffs. Hite, through a plea bargain, was charged only with armed robbery and was sentenced to six years in prison and has since been released. Patterson was convicted of third degree murder in Jessie's death and involuntary manslaughter in Gordon's death. He was sentenced to twenty-five years in prison for robbery and escape. He was sentenced to ten years for Jessie's death and five years for Gordon's death. Links: * FBI seeks suspects in killings * Police Seize Two Philadelphia Fugitives In N.y. * Fugitives arrested after 'Unsolved Mysteries' * Prison inmate escapes police escorts * Inmate escapes police * Escaped inmate captured * He Agrees To Admit 2 Murders And Serve 2 1/2 Years In Jail * Patterson has a page on the Pennsylvania Inmate Locator website. ---- Category:New Jersey Category:Pennsylvania Category:1986 Category:1991 Category: Murder Category:Disappearances Category: Captured